


no one can save us now.

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: He can feel her everywhere, completely surrounding him.





	1. think.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first drabble of many.

He can feel her everywhere, completely surrounding him. Her blonde locks tumble aimlessly against the pale skin of her shoulders, some strands cling to the thin layer of sweat coating her skin. Her arms wrap themselves around his broad shoulders, digging crescent moon shaped marks along his back. She tightens around his throbbing cock while her breath comes out in soft, hot gasps against the side of his neck. Rick’s eyes flutter closed as he continues to thrust inside of her.

Moments like this are when Rick can best remember normality. He remembers a life before the dead awoke. He can recall days at the precinct, nights at home on the couch with his wife and son by his side. Sex is a deed of the past, something human that remains even in this new world. Sex is human nature.

“Please,” Beth begs, her lips now resting against Rick’s forehead. “I’m so close, god, Rick.”

Her moans, her utter pleasure, spurs him on and he thrusts faster, deeper, his spare hand reaching down to rub at her clit.

With a loud gasp Beth comes, her body trembling as her thighs close tightly around Rick. He continues thrusting as she rides out her orgasm. Eventually the shaking stills and he pulls out just in time to come across her stomach, covering her shivering, sated frame.

For a moment the only sound to be heard comes from both of their labored breathing. Finally Beth giggles, stumbling away to reach for her long forgotten shorts.

Rick watches her silently, a soft grin on his face.

Her laughter. It’s another reminder of their humanity. He can almost picture her back on the farm, giggling and laughing with her family and friends, not a care to be had in the world.

He stores that pseudo-memory away. Rick decides to think about it later. It just might be gentle enough a thought to lull him to sleep for the night.


	2. claim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days like these, Beth knows what Rick needs.

Days like these, Beth knows what Rick needs.

When things haven’t gone his way, when the moonlight shines down from the sky and lands on his skin in a way that allows Beth to see the frown lines corroding his flesh, she knows it’s been a tough day for him. What he needs, she realizes, is for something good to take away the pain of the day. Beth knows she needs to cleanse his soul, restart his body for the next days work.

Slowly Beth slips her lips around the head of his cock, trailing her fingertips absentmindedly up and down the front of his thighs.

She can feel Rick as he shivers beneath her touch and this only helps to further her arousal.

She swirls her tongue gently around the head, tasting his salty pre-cum, before sucking his cock further into her mouth. He stretches her lips and causes her to feel a fullness she’s only ever experienced with him.

Rick grunts lowly from above and Beth trails her eyes forward to meet his gaze. There’s a burning passion within his blue orbs and now it’s her turn to shiver.

He clutches tighter to her shoulders, keeping her steady beneath him.

The weight of his wedding ring should probably feel like a burden on his finger, but he doesn’t mind. He and Lori have been separated in spirit for far too long for him to feel any real sense of betrayal. Right now, it’s solely about pleasure.

So, while his wife sleeps on the floor nearby, their group propped up for a night in another abandoned home, Rick fucks little Beth Greene in one of the spare bedrooms.

Her eyes shine bright with arousal, he notes as he watches her sucking him off from below. By now she’s probably got bruises on her knees from how often they’ve been doing this. Rick doesn’t care, he kind of likes the thought of it, that he can mark her in such a way without touching her at all.

Beth continues to suck and lick at his cock, stroking with her hands what she can’t fit into her mouth.

“Like this?” She breathes out, after a particularly hard suck, his wet cock popping out from between her pink, parted lips. Rick moans deeply in response, nodding and nudging her head back to him.

Then she giggles softly, kissing the underside of his head quickly, before she continues licking.

This causes his stomach to begin to swirl. Rick can’t handle the pressure any longer and so he pulls her off, his cock heavy with arousal. He picks the small blonde up by the waist and carries her to the dusty bed.

Her eyes somehow grow even wider as he tosses her onto the mattress, her excitement deepening.

Rick doesn’t take any time in pulling down her pants and underwear. His cock juts involuntarily the moment he spots them; those bruises on her knees, and he thrusts his thick cock into her tight heat as quickly as he can.

She mewls deeply, turned on by his prowess, and lays wanton on the bed and allows him to fuck her wildly, as he pleases. Beth’s body, if only for tonight, is all for his taking.


	3. sunsets and silhouette dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick must confess.

Beth used to love to watch the sunset when she was little.

Sometimes her daddy would let her sit on his lap and they’d watch together from the comfort of their porch. Other times, she’d watch by herself through her open bedroom window.

Something about it calmed her, made her feel reassured. Sunsets are a reminder of life, that tomorrow will come and people will still be there.

Now, when Beth watches the sunset, she finds comfort in the truth that she, that her family and those she has come to love, are still alive. Sunsets are still a reminder of tomorrow, but they’re now more important than ever. Tomorrow means the fight hasn’t left them yet.

“It’s beautiful,” Beth mumbles, her eyes widening in awe. The way the pinks and yellows dance around each other, coloring the darkening sky.

Rick nods from his spot on the bench beside her, the both of them on watch tower duty for the night.

“It is,” he offers sincerely, a small glint in his eye as he watches her appreciating the sky.

Beth is like a sunset, Rick thinks to himself. She’s calming and beautiful, a reassurance of life. Simple but extraordinary all the same.

When Beth spots Rick staring she grins and turns with a small blush. Red creeps along her neck and cheeks. If Rick notices, he doesn’t say.

“Beth,” he begins. “I’ve been wantin’ to speak to you about something.”

This grabs the blondes attention and she turns back to face him. Both of their legs are dangling off the edge of the tower and her knee bumps his when she turns, which causes her blush to strengthen. This time, Rick smiles softly in response.

“Is somethin’ the matter?” She wonders sincerely.

Rick shakes his head no before pausing and biting his lip. In afterthought, he nods yes. “There is,” the man supplies sincerely. “You’re uhm, well, the thing is-”

Suddenly his nerves take over, his palms sweating, and he feels like he’s in high school all over again, attempting to talk with his first crush. Forget being a grown man; Rick is terrified of rejection. Of Beth not feeling the same for him that he feels for her.

“Rick,” Beth laughs lightly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything at all, right?”

This reels him back in. “You’re right,” he smiles. “You’re right. The thing is, the problem is,” he begins again. “You’re not my girl, and I’d really like for that to change.”

This causes Beth’s eyes to widen slightly in shock, her mouth dropping open agape in clear surprise. The butterflies begin to take over inside of Rick’s stomach.

“What I mean is, I have feelings for you, Beth. You’re smart, beautiful, talented, and a gentle soul. You’re, well, you’re amazing.”

“Rick-”

“You don’t have to say anything-”

“Rick.”

He pauses, his lips parting slightly as he awaits her response.

“I feel the same.”

It’s as though the weight of the world lifts from his shoulders. Suddenly, Rick Grimes finds he can breathe again, truly breathe, for the first time in months. His grin splits open across his face as he pulls her into a hug.

Together, they share their first kiss of many with the beautiful sunset in the background.


End file.
